


Regret

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Famous Blaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 18 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Klaine AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

_“And now, Blaine Anderson’s newest single ‘It’s Christmas, darling’, already on the top of the charts…”_

Before Blaine’s smooth voice could sound from the radio, Kurt hastily turned it off, squeezing his eyes shut. Breathing deeply, he tried to ignore the ache in his heart and the waves of regret washing over him, something that Kurt got acquainted with quite well since it was the only thing he had felt for the last few weeks.

Slumping down on the chair, Kurt’s mind flashed back to the huge fight he and Blaine had. It was a stressful week for both of them and, that day, Kurt snapped, saying a lot of things he didn’t mean, letting some of his insecurities cloud his judgment, and Blaine had enough. Saying that he was done with him, done with them, Blaine stormed out of Kurt’s apartment and the moment he slammed the door, Kurt knew that he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

Reluctantly, Kurt turned the radio back on, just in time to catch the last chorus of Blaine’s new Christmas song. The tears pooling in his eyes finally started to fall, as Kurt listened to Blaine’s voice singing the familiar words. Kurt remembered Blaine spending hours staying up late, writing and composing, trying to make the song perfect, and Kurt smiled through the tears when he remembered how Blaine played it for him for the first time, saying that the lyrics, the entire song was about Kurt.

After the song ended, Kurt listened with pride, as the reporter swooned over Blaine, repeating over and over how amazing he was, and Kurt shook his head fondly, he knew that better than anyone. They had been together for years, they met shortly before Blaine released his first album and Kurt had been his number one fan ever since, knowing that he would make it big, there wasn’t a single doubt on Kurt’s mind about that. He was right, of course, and Blaine quickly became one of the most loved pop stars, having millions of fans all over the world. While Kurt wasn’t as famous as his boyfriend, he was quite well known from having his own clothing line, so when the media realized that they were together, they quickly proclaimed them one of the cutest celebrity couples. And cute they were, but, most importantly, they were happy.

It was unbelievable how Kurt managed to ruin it all with a few simple sentences.

Taking in a shaky breath, Kurt reached for his phone. He already left Blaine a dozen messages during the few days after the fight, but then stopped, knowing that Blaine headed to California for two concerts. From what he remembered, he was supposed to get back two days ago because he had another show in New York today. After that, he was taking a break until February and he and Kurt were supposed to… Well. It probably wasn’t happening anyway.

Dialing the number, Kurt waited and released the breath he was holding when the call, unsurprisingly, went to the voicemail. “Hey, it’s me.” He started, pinching the bridge of his nose, desperately trying to think of something to say. “I… I know you don’t want to talk to me and I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t want to talk to myself either…  But I need to see you, I need to… Please, Blaine. Just hear me out, then I can vanish from your life, if that’s what you want.”

Feeling that he wouldn’t  be able to keep his voice steady for much longer, Kurt ended the call, the sobs wrecking out of his body the moment he laid the phone on the table. He knew that Blaine might as well keep ignoring him, but he had to try. Wiping his eyes and breathing in, he tried to get himself together when, suddenly, his phone buzzed, startling him and making him jump. Grabbing it hastily, he saw that he had a new text. From Blaine.

**Blaine: Meet me in my dressing room before the concert.**

With his heart beating wildly, Kurt quickly texted back that yes, of course, he would be there, and then, after glancing at the clock, he realized that he should probably start getting ready, he had to get going soon if he wanted to make it to the venue before the concert. He seemed to be working on autopilot, everything was a blur and, before he knew it, the cab was pulling up not far from where the concert was held. After paying the driver, he got out of the car, walking in the direction of the stage, greeting the people he knew on the way. Reaching the door backstage, he smiled thinly to Sam, the head of security and one of Blaine’s closest friends. Smiling back at him, although a little sadly, Sam let him in and the closer Kurt got to Blaine’s dressing room, the more his hands were shaking. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand, knocking lightly on the door and, after a few seconds, a muffled ‘come in!’ sounded from behind it, so, hesitantly, Kurt opened the door and walked into the room.

Blaine was sitting on the chair, looking up when Kurt entered the room, with a neutral expression on his face and _god,_ he didn’t look good. He had dark circles under his eyes and missing was the ever-present smile that always seemed to light up the entire room. In this moment, Kurt hated himself even more, knowing that, most likely, he was the reason of all of this and his heart clenched at the thought of making Blaine so miserable.

“Hey.” Blaine said quietly, after a few moments of silence.

“Hi.” Kurt replied, hating how awkward it was, the tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. “I… Blaine.” He started, at loss what to say. He had it all planned out, but now, with Blaine right in front of him, he didn’t know how to say what he wanted to express. Deciding to just screw it all, he crossed his arms, as if to keep himself together, and started again.

“Look, I’m… I suck at this. You know that. You’ve always been the one that was good with words and great speeches, and I… I don’t know how to do this. But, god, I have to try because I would never forgive myself if I let you go without trying.” At this point, Kurt was crying again, the tears streaming down his face, and he was sure he looked awful, but he didn’t care.

“That night… I didn’t mean any of the things I said to you, I swear I didn’t. It was a rough week and I know it doesn’t excuse what I said. Nothing could ever justify that. I just…” Kurt trailed off, hopelessly trying to get to his point. “I felt like everything was catching up with me, the stress, work, some of the articles I read about us… It suddenly made me question everything and I know that it was stupid, I knew that the moment you left the apartment that day. I can’t apologize enough and you… You have every right to hate me right now. If I could turn back time, I’d do it in a heartbeat, I didn’t mean what I said that night.” Kurt repeated. “I’m an awful person, I know it, but I love you.” He said, his voice getting desperate, but he kept going, angrily wiping his eyes and swallowing down the lump in his throat. “I love you more than anything, you’re the best thing that had ever happened to me.”

“I’d do anything to make you forgive me, B. Anything. I’d give everything up, my career, my life… None of it makes sense without you, anyway.” He finished quietly, refusing to meet Blaine’s eyes, too afraid of what he would see in them. A few moments passed, seconds, minutes, maybe even hours, Kurt didn’t know, but those were the longest moments in his life. Suddenly, he could hear Blaine standing up and taking a few steps in his direction, and then there was Blaine’s hand, tipping his chin to make him look at him. Kurt’s breath hitched at the sight of Blaine being so close, his hazel eyes staring right back at him. Raising his hand, Blaine gently wiped the tears from Kurt’s cheeks and Kurt wasn’t able to stop himself, leaning into the touch, not even daring to hope that maybe, maybe it would be okay.

“Kurt.” Blaine said quietly, but his voice so warm and full of emotion that Kurt could barely hold himself together. “I could never hate you. I love you way too much.”

“Still?” Kurt choked out, feeling the tears, once again, prickling in his eyes.

“Always.” Blaine replied and, this time, he smiled softly. “And you’re not awful. And I probably should apologize as well, I shouldn’t have stormed out the way I did, I…”

“No.” Kurt interrupted firmly, shaking his head. “You did nothing wrong.”

“It doesn’t matter now. And I know we still have to talk about this… But how about we do it tomorrow?” Blaine offered.

“So… We...?” Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, not believing what was happening.

“I love you.” Blaine said simply. “We’ll work it out.”

Shutting his eyes close, Kurt surged forward, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered quietly against his skin, his body shaking with the silent sobs. “I’m so sorry.”

Wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist, Blaine rubbed his back. “Shh. It’s okay, darling.” Hearing the familiar pet name, the one that Kurt loved more that he had ever cared to admit, a loud sob wrecked out of his body.

“I missed you so much.” He whimpered, still holding Blaine tightly. “I thought I lost you.”

“Never.” Blaine promised. “You’re never going to lose me.”

They stood like that for a few more minutes until it was time for Blaine to go on stage. Pulling away, Kurt smiled at Blaine and kissed him sweetly, and the touch of Blaine’s lips felt like coming home.

“Your fans are waiting for you.” He said, his voice still hoarse from crying, but he couldn’t care less, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. With one last kiss, Blaine let him go and headed to the door.

“Will you stay?” Blaine asked, turning around in the doorway, looking at Kurt with a small smile.

“There’s no other place I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/135461822829/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
